


pet play date

by bonebo



Series: domestic AU [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bestiality, Filming, kind of, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The training continues.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>commission for decepticrazy on tumblr</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pet play date

The training continues.

Overlord leads his beast down the dimly-lit hall of G9, toward his private chambers; as they walk it stays at his side obediently, for the most part, more or less docile with Overlord's brand on its thigh and a thick collar around its throat. The shocking prongs that press against his pet's neck, settled into the metal of the collar, aren't needed—haven't been needed for a while, Overlord is happy to report—and the muzzle that buckles snug around his face is more for decoration than necessity, anymore.

They've come a long way. But satisfaction—of any kind—is not in Overlord's nature.

He wants more.

They reach his quarters, and Overlord delights in the way his pet patiently sits and waits for him to palm open the door with no command. He can remember how long it took to train the former mech into that perfect heel, the resistance he had met, the pain it had taken to overcome it—all gone now, reduced to nothing but fond memories. The door slides open and he leads his pet inside, watching it with interest as it suddenly stiffens, a soft growl rising in its throat.

It knows it's not the only pet here.

“Thank you for responding so promptly, Kaon,” Overlord purrs, leading his pet closer to the other two—Kaon just smiles in reply, his fingertips rubbing at the top of his pet’s head and pulling a soft, excited whine from it as its optics hungrily roam over the broad blue frame presented before it. Overlord’s pet hisses, pulling back against its leash, trying for escape. 

“Come now, pet.” Overlord's voice is still mirthful, for now—his pet's defiance is amusing, because it is trivial and absolutely worthless. He gives the leash wrapped around his hand a sharp tug, urging the beast to still. “Settle down.”

His pet snarls in reply, lips pulling back to bare the fangs mounted in place of its dentae; its engine growls a dark, angry accompany, still powerful even after the domestication, and Overlord smiles serenely.

“Unless you'd like to be punished?”

No sooner have the words left Overlord's mouth than his pet stills, gaze cutting up to him; Overlord glances down at it mildly, reads the growing fear in those red optics, and rests a heavy hand on the pet's helm, fingertips rubbing behind one audial reassuringly. He'll overlook the trespasses, for now.

“That's what I thought. Now behave.”

Overlord leads his pet forward, then stops and presses his heel between the strong blue shoulders, forcing it down. After a few moments of uncomfortable shuffling, his pet settles with its chest against the ground, hips in the air, and constantly-bared interface array on display, a litany of soft growls and snarls still bubbling past its lips.

Overlord pays the noise no mind—it will stop eventually, by force if that's what he deems necessary. But right now he’s more interested in the curve of his pet’s spinal struts and the gleam of the exposed valve, the way its chassis rumbles in discontent as Kaon draws his beast near.

“Go get it, boy,” Kaon urges, giving the upturned aft a pat, and his pet needs no more encouragement; it rushes forward and rears up, slick silver spike sliding free of its sheath, claws scrabbling for purchase along blue shoulders and pulling a yowl from the body below it. 

Overlord watches in silent approval as his pet is mounted, taken, used; he listens for his pet's howl of pain and knows the exact moment that it's been knotted, and moves.

He paces in front of his pet, crouching down to tip its helm up with one finger—pained, humiliated red optics meet his, already watery with tears, and Overlord smiles.

“Don't cry, pet,” he says softly, pulling away again; the pet whines as he leaves, tries to follow his movements with his optics, but falls silent as it notices a small red light coming from the wall. 

What remains of Fortress Maximus dies on the spot.

Overlord brings the little recorder over, setting it up on a small tripod with the lens right in front of his pet's face; he peers down to note the slick drain of pink-tinged transfluid down blue thighs as Kaon's pet shifts its stance, and grins wickedly.

“Now, my beast, you can cry.”


End file.
